fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
|image= |name=Erza Scarlet |kanji=エルザ・スカーレット |romanji=''Eruza Sukāretto'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Red |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Swordsmanship Expert Fascination with Lingerie |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Fairy Hills Head Girl |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Light Team |partner=None |previous partner=Jellal Fernandes |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Basic |magic=Requip aka The Knight (ザ・ナイト Za Naito) |alias=Titania (ティターニア Titānia) |manga debut=Chapter 10 |anime debut=Episode 4 |japanese voice=Sayaka Ohara |english voice= }} Erza Scarlet is an S-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the strongest still active female, and one of the main female protagonists in Team Natsu. Appearance Erza, is a tall, beautiful girl with long red hair, and brown eyes. She is almost always wearing an armored suit, made by Heart Kreuz. However, thanks to her requip magic, she can wear many magic armors, and can even requip swim suits, and clothes for recreational purposes. Her member stamp is on her left arm and is blue. Erza first manga.png|Erza when she was first introduced (Manga version) Erza01.jpg|Erza when she was first introduced (Anime version) Erza's New armor.jpg|Erza new Heart Kreuz armor Chibi Erza with eyepatch.png|Erza as a child Young Erza Scarlet.jpg|Young Erza in Fairy Tail. Erza's pajamas requip.jpg|Erza in her pajamas Erza cooking exquip.jpg|Cooking hat and apron Fishing Swimsuit.jpg|Fishing swimsuit Erza working.jpg|Worker's clothes Erza as a Prince.jpg|Prince's clothes Erza Goth Loli.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail contest Sexy Rose Dress.jpg|Sexy rose dress Erza's bunny suit.jpg|Bunny suit Erza kitty fashion.jpg|Kitty suit Waitress suit.jpg|8 Island Waitress suit Erza clothes.jpg|Dating sets Erza's Dating Clothes.jpg|Finally dating set Erza Iron Bikini.jpg|Iron swimsuit Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most them to apologize for fear that they might invoke her wrath. She is also impatient, liking people who answer her questions quickly as seen when she promptly knocks out anyone who doesn't answer her questions (despite them not knowing anything). Also, Erza has a problem where she apparently sees everyone as guild members (best seen when she asks civilians to take things places during a mission) . However, she has a great sense of justice. Despite being a very strict person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her as seen during the Galuna arc when she fell into a pit hole. Like most Fairy Tail members, she shows great loyalty and dedication to Makarov and the guild. She pushed herself past her limit in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, fighting against its many powerful members. She also became the temporary leader when Makarov had to be treated because of his scattered magic. Although it hasn't been fully explored, it is implied that Natsu Dragneel, Erza and Gray Fullbuster are all very close to each other. While staying over at Lucy's house, Erza revealed that the three of them used to take showers together. It is later revealed that Erza, Natsu, and Gray have all been part of Fairy Tail ever since they were children. Erza is without a doubt, Makarov's favorite in the guild, this seems to have allowed her the special rights to reinforce rules and regulations in the guild. She used this position to near abuse, where the entire guild became afraid of her. However, Gray berates her honor and after some soul searching she lightens up. History Erza used to be a child slave where she was forced to help build a tower called the R-system. Over time Erza mad e friends with other slaves, among them was Jellal. When she and the other slaves tried to rebel, the evil magicians overwhelmed the slaves, but it was then when Erza's magic awakens and kills them all, setting them free from slavery. A cult tried to build this tower to resurrect Zeref. They had slaves to build it, Erza being one of them. Erza has another flashback. In the flashback Jellal tells her they have to fight to survive now. Caught by another guard Jellal get beat and she gets sent back to her prison. No longer able to take the abuse she attacks guards, starting the revolt. At first prevailing, mages start to show up and they begin to lose. A magic blast comes towards Erza, but Rob interferes, saving Erza, but killing him. She gets very angry triggering her magic. She controls all the swords around her and wins the battle for everyone. When everyone is on the boat to go home, Erza goes back in the dungeons to look for Jellal. Already possessed by Zeref, Jellal attacks Erza and tells her he is going to complete the R-System to resurrect Zeref's body. He tells her not to tell anybody about the tower or he will kill everyone. She then wakes up on an island crying about the events just witnessed. After Erza escapes from the island of slaves, she tries to find Fairy Tail. She had heard about Fairy Tail from an old man named Rob, another slave that was forced to work on the R-system, he also cared for her like a grandpa. Eight years prior to the beginning of the story, she found Fairy Tail and taken in as a member.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 9 Q&A Upon joining, Erza immediately developed a habit to wear armor, as it made her feel safe. It was around that time when Makarov took her to Porlyusica to get a artificial eye to replace her right eye that had became blind because of an injury. When joining Fairy Tail she developed the habit of breaking the constant fights between Natsu and Gray, but at the same time, driving to constant fights between Mirajane and herself. Synopsis Lullaby arc Erza returns to the guild, only to force Natsu and Gray to help her stop the Eisenwald Guild whose leader, "Shinigami" or "Death God" Erigor, was planning to use the Lullaby, the "Magic of Death", to murder all the guild masters. While on the train, prompting Natsu's motion sickness, Erza quickly knocks him out to "ease his pain". However, Erza leaves Natsu on the train and she promptly beats Natsu for not knowing anything despite she knocking out beforehand. Erza, Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, arrive to the Oshibana train station, she send Natsu and Gray to catch Erigor, meanwhile, she fights with a lot of subordinates of the "Shinigami". After this, Erigor locks them inside the train station with his wind spell and escapes to complete his plan, but Erza finds that Kageyama can dispel magic so she and Gray go to find him. However, Kageyama is stabbed in the back by his own team to protect the plan and Erza rushes to save him. However, Erza learns of Lucy's Virgo key and with it, they escape. Erza drives a magic four wheeler to find Natsu stop Erigor near of his destination and he had already defeated him. Erza then leads everyone to find as he makes off with Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters. But she arrives with the others as Makarov convinces Kageyama to end his desperate game. She becomes quite pleased with Makarov after this but she becomes freaked when she finds that Lullaby moves on its own. Erza quickly springs into action with Natsu and Gray and together the three make quick work of the demon flute in a destructive fashion. However, Erza and the other destroyed the Guild House during the battle prompting Makarov to tell them to run for it. As Erza keeps her promise to fight Natsu, Erza is arrested by the Magic Council for property damage. However, she finds the trial is a hoax to show the council's powers but Natsu arrives to save her. Despite being mad at him, she is grateful to know he cared enough to help her. Galuna Island arc After Natsu, Lucy and Gray went to Galuna Island, Erza goes after them to stop them and return them to Fairy Tail. She was sent after them because they went on an S-Class mission which was too much for those three (plus Happy) to handle. Erza arrives and saves Lucy from Sherry Blendi and she detains Lucy and Happy for their crimes against the guild. She shows her stern side as she states to Gray that she doesn't care what happens on the island. However, much to her and Lucy's surprise, Gray berates her honor and sense of justice which she doesn't take too kindly to as she puts a sword to his throat telling him he won't break the rules without getting punished. Surprisingly, Gray slices his hand on her sword telling her this is the path he chooses and she can kill him if she wants. Shocked that someone actually stood up to her, Erza has a slight change of heart and she decides to punish them after they finish of the mission. She tries to stop the revival ritual of Deliora, but doesn't make it in time; however, Deliora was already dead. She is the one who figures out the secret of the villagers, and uses the Giant's Armor to throw the Evil Crushing Spear to the moon with the help of Natsu. With this, they destroy a layer created by the Moon Drip, revealing that all the villagers were originally monsters. She then leads the team off the island reminding them that despite finishing the mission (and refusing payment except for a key) she happily reminds them that their all going to get punished. Phantom Lord arc Erza and the others, returns from Galuna Island only to find that the guild had been attacked by Phantom Lord. After the assault of Fairy Tail to Phantom Lord, and the sucker punch defeat of Makarov by Aria, Erza takes the role of leader of the guild alongside Mirajane and Cana Alberona while feeling responsible for what happened to the master. When the walking guild of Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail with its magical cannon "Jupiter", she stops the first shot with her Adamantine Armor, but loses consciousness and doesn't take part in the first battles against the Element 4, but later, she easily defeats Aria, the last of this group, when Natsu was being beaten by him. As she collapses, she orders Natsu to go forth as his power is far greater than her own and he can beat either Jose Porla and Gajeel Redfox. After she rests a minute she fights with Jose, the master of Phantom Lord, alongside Gray and Elfman but they are soundly defeated. After Natsu beats Gajeel, she reminds Jose that he lost the war because he didn't calculate Natsu's destructiveness into his plans. Erza then berates Jose's reasons for attacking Fairy Tail and reveals the truth about Lucy to him. He then angrily defeats her, not before earning some praise, and is saved by a recovered Makarov whom finally finished Jose with his Fairy Law. As she helped rebuild the guild, it appeared that after Gray's rebating of her, she lightened up and declared to the guild that Team Natsu was official earning the most powerful team a round of applause. Loke arc Erza was sent to help a theater in trouble; it is here she revealed her love for theater. She signs the others up in a play to help the owner where she spent a long time and effort practicing. During the play, it is revealed she also gets stage fright and that she gets too deep into her character as she cut Lucy's clothes up on stage. Tower of Heaven arc Erza was one of the members invited by Lucy to go with her to an expensive resort. At the beach Erza has a quick flashback of her slave life at the Tower of Heaven. While at the hotel, she finds herself and Happy kidnapped by her old comrades, Simon, Shou, Wally Buchanen and Millianna. She is then taken to the Tower of Heaven by Jellal's orders. Shou reminds Erza about her betrayal eight years ago. Erza tries to free herself from Millianna's ropes, but Shou comments that it is pointless to try. Erza asks if she can put her armor on because she does not feel secure without it. Shou then cries on Erza and yells at her for betraying Jellal. Erza then has another short flashback revealing she was imprisoned with Jellal and the rest of her old friends. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia Loxar sail to the Tower of Heaven in hopes of finding Erza and Happy. As Erza arrvies at the Tower, she is thrown in a prison. Shou tells her she will stay there until the "ceremony" tomorrow. Shou tells her that she is the sacrifice for "Paradise". Erza tells Shou not to use the R-System to resurrect the dark mage, Zeref. Shou says that Jellal is reviving him to bring them to "Paradise" and they will rule with him. Erza then knees Shou in the face and equips her basic armor. Erza fights her way through some guards asking where Jellal is. She eventually comes across Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia. Although she is surprised to see them, she tells them to go back and that this is her problem to deal with. Natsu refuses, one reason being because Millianna has Happy. Erza apoogizes saying she will lose this fight no matter what. Erza tells them about the Tower of Heaven, otherwise known as the R-System. After she finishes about her past she says she is ready to fight. Back in the present, Erza tells Gray, Lucy, and Juvia, that she is destined to fight Jellal. Meanwhile, Jellal's projectile is gathering votes at the Magic council to destroy the Tower of Heaven with the Aetherion. Back at the Tower, Erza tells the others that Zeref was the strongest Dark Mage ever. He creates horrible and destructive monsters. Lucy points out that the Lullaby was a Zeref monster. Erza also thinks that Deliora was too. Lucy then asks why Erza is considered a traitor to her old friends. Erza doesn't know why, but suspects Jellal made something up. Shou then appears, hearing what actually happened eight years ago and cannot believe that Jellal was tricking them all this time. Shou says that eight years ago Jellal told him that Erza planted bombs in their ships and that if Jellal hadn't noticed everyone would have died. Jellal then made everyone get back to work on the tower claiming it was a sign that the tower must continue to be built. Erza tells Shou she never did that. Shimon then appears revealing he knew all along Jellal was lying. They all decide to work together to stop Jellal. Everybody follows Simon in an attempt to look for Natsu and stop Erza's other friends from attacking. The company learn that they can't escape because they need to defeat Jellal and the assassination Skull Order Guild's Trinity Raven before Jellal activates the tower that will cause the Council to release the Aetherion that will destroy the tower, and them along with it. After hearing what will happen, Shou traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off with her.They have a limited amount of time to defeat Trinity Raven before the Aetherion would be released and everyone managed to defeat two members of the Trinity Raven. Erza and Shou run into the third member, Ikaruga. Shou throws cards at her, but she cuts them all up. Ikaruga claims she can slice anything even separate dimensions like Shou's cards. Somehow, without her sword touching Shou, he gets slashed across the chest twice. Erza falls out of Shou and demands to be let out. Ikaruga swings her sword again. She protects the blow and tells Shou that she isn't safe in his card. After a few more slices Erza breaks out because when the slashes went into the card there was a slight opening she could get out of. All of a sudden, Erza's armor is cut into pieces, showing that she didn't dodge all of Ikaruga's attacks successfully. She then equips her Heavens Wheel Armor. The two girls attack each other head on. Erza uses Tenrin: Circle Sword. She circle of swords come towards the enemy, but she simply cuts them up and then destroys Erza's armor again. Ikruga then uses Garuda En, and Erza quickly equips her Flame Emperor Armor to defend herself. She slams into a wall and charges towards Ikaruga. Her armor again shatters. She is persuaded to use her strongest armor. She equips her Purgatory Armor, and claims nobody had seen it and lived. Ikaruga quickly slices past Erza shattering the armor. She gets up and equips a plain fighting outfit with flamed bottoms and bandages to cover her breasts. Erza explains there is nothing special about her armor. And that all her life she had locked her heart away in her suit of armor and that it had made her weak and afraid. Now that she wears none she believes she can defeat Ikaruga. The two ladies charge towards each other, their swords clashing for the final time. Erza's arm gets slashed twice, and her enemy tells her that she has lost. But then, Ikaruga realizes she got slashed too. Blood comes out her heavy wound and she falls to the ground, most likely dead. Her last words tell Shou that there are 15 minutes until the Aetherion hits the tower. Erza tells Shou to get everybody else out the tower, claiming that she will fight Jellal and end this. Erza makes it to the part of the tower where Jellal is. Jellal claims the game is over, and Erza asks if playing with peoples lives are fun. Erza claims she will free her friends. She thinks Jellal is bluffing about the Aetherion falling but he claims he is not and that either way she will be a sacrifice for Zeref. Jellal announces there are 7 minutes until the Aetherion strikes. He attacks Erza with shade magic. She dodges all them and cuts them up. Jellal then attacks her again making her fly out the side of the tower. She manages to get back up by jumping on the crumbling rocks. As she swings her sword she asks why Jellal is damaging his tower so carelessly. Jellal doesn't seem to care, but Erza does because Shou and her friends spent years making it. He uses his shade magic again hitting Erza. She manages to break out of it, slices Jellal and holds him down on the ground. She then tells Jellal he failed at completing the R-System because the tower has no magic to resurrect. There needs to be 2,700,000 units of magical power in order for the tower to activate. Trying to make her give up, he explains how his body was possessed by Zeref and how he is nothing more than a doll doing his biddings. He claims it was all over before it had even begun and that nobody could save him. He says he knew he could not finish the R-System but Zeref would not stop him. He asks Erza to strike him down. She refuses, and hugs Jellal as the Aetherion hits the tower, completely destroying the outer structure. Surprised she is alive after the blast; she looks around and notices there is crystal everywhere and that the structure is an absorbsion crystal. Jellal explains that the councils Aetherion provided the tower with 2,700,000 magical units, enough to bring Zeref back. Just then, Siegrain shows up and reveals that he and Jellal are the same person and that he became a council member just to cast the Aetherion down on the tower. They both reveal then that they are the same person and that Siegrain was just a psyphic projection. Now that the two morphed back together, Jellal’s full magical power returned. He pushes Erza to the ground. Just then a serpent binding spell stops Erza from moving. It was put on her when she hugged him. She is forced in the R-System crystal preparing to be sacrificed. Natsu then comes and pulls Erza out. Erza tells him to leave, but he instead punches Erza causing her to faint. Natsu then goes to fight Jellal. She wakes up to Natsu being blasted by Jellal's meteor attacks. Natsu starts destroying the tower so the ressurection cannot occur. Jellal prepares another attack on Natsu, but Erza gets infront hoping that he wont attack her. He still prepares to launch it calming it does not matter who the sacrifice is now that there is so much damage. He launches he attack. Opening her eyes, Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. He falls to the ground and Erza runs towards him. He confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams and Natsu continues his battle with Jellal. Natsu manages to defeat Jellal but the Aetherion has already been activated. Sadly, the Tower of Heaven has too much damage to it and is going to let loose all the magic which will make everything explode, including Gray, Lucy and co. who are outside the tower. Back in the tower Erza carries Natsu on her back. She shortly realizes that she needs to be the sacrifice to control the magic energy and stop the explosion. She then puts her body half-ways in the crystal, when Natsu wakes up and asks her what she is doing. She tells him what she is doing and that she cannot live without Fairy Tail and cannot imagine a world without her friends. If she dies saving everybody then she has no regrets, she then offers her body to the R-System so that she can control it. She blanks out completely. Erza wakes up in a dress wondering where she is. Everything is white around her. The scene turns to her funeral. Erza realizes that she is dead and that nobody is happy. She is a perminate part of the magic council, but nobody seems to cares and is just crying. Natsu doesn't believe Erza is dead and refuses to accept it. As everybody cries Erza realizes that she made a mistake. She says she did this to give them a better future and closes her eyes. She then wakes up realizing it was a dream. All her friends run towards her, and Natsu carries her towards them. He lays her in the water and tells her never to do something like that again. Erza is amazed that Natsu was able to take Erza out the vortex alive. Erza then promises to Natsu not to do that again. Erza comes to the realization that she doesn't need to die for her friends, but live for them, because that is that only way to bring the best future. Wally, Millianna, and Shou apologize to Erza saying they only wanted to protect her. Erza suggests they come to Fairy Tail. She then hears Jellal say she has become strong. She turns around and sees nobody denying she heard anything. Later Lucy asks where Shou and the others went. Erza dashes out to go look for them. She finds them about to leave. After a few promises she cries goodbye to them, and hope to see them again someday. After that Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza throw a farewell bash, wishing Shou, Milliana, and Wally well as they departed finally free and living their own lives. Fighting Festival arc Erza came back to the Guild to see it rebuilt and in great condition; but her happiness was interrupted when she found that Gajeel Redfox had joined Fairy Tail. She voiced her concerns with Makarov but as he gave her his confidence, she petitioned to have Gajeel watched. Later, when a reporter came to Fairy Tail to interview members, she wore a new version of her Heart Kreuz Armor. She suprised everyone when she wanted to be interviewed, but after she was done she went to Heart Kreuz to voice her concerns about her new armor. During the festival, Erza competed for the title of "Miss Fairy Tail", exquiping into a beautiful dress that Lucy recognized as GothLoli style in front of everyone and stated that victory was hers. But she was turned to stone along with all the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants by Evergreen. Later, Natsu and Gajeel tried to turn her back to normal with Natsu using his flame, thinking that it will release her from the stone. However she does get revived, because her artificial eye halves the effect of Evergreen's magic and she promptly beats the two of them. She soon realizes that even Mystogan has arrived to fight Laxus Dreyar to help save the Guild. She then goes to town to find Laxus but encounters Evergreen instead. She threatens Evergreen to release the other girls, but Evergreen is more interested in claiming the title of "Titania" for herself instead. As Erza pins her against a wall, Evergreen reveals her she'll kill the girls if Erza doesn't strip to degrade herself. However, Erza counters that by exquiping into her "Heavens Wheel Armor" and threatens to kill her Evergreen herself if she doesn't revive the girls and thus Evergreen concedes and the girls are released. After her fight with Evergreen, both Erza and Natsu finds Laxus and Mystogan already fighting in the Cathedral, and she has a shock when she witnesses the true face of Mystogan whichis exactly like Jellal's face. She recovers from the surprise though and prepares to attack Laxus with her Lightning Emperor Armor, but later decides to trust Natsu to stop Laxus and goes to destroy the Hall of Thunder instead to protect everyone in town. With the help of Warren Rackow she communicates with all her comrades, and they help her to destroy the Hall of Thunder's spheres. In the end, she manages take out 200 spheres which are the majority of them. As the festival continues after the whole incident, Erza is seen performing with her swords during the Fantasia Parade while Mystogan watches her. Oración Seis arc Erza begins trying to find out about Mystogan, however, she realized Makarov knows nothing about him. Stumped, Erza wondered about Mystogan's relationship to Jellal and why they both had the same exact face. Later, Erza and her team begin to go a mission to hunt a mage hunter but she becomes surprised when she hears Lucy is going to fight a Dark Guild. They meet up with the Blue Pegasus Guild delegates and (much to the girls' chagrin) are met with the delegates' effeminacy and come ons. As all the delegates get together, Erza follows Natsu and Gray as they run to find the Oración Seis. As the Oración Seis find them, Erza battles Cobra in a new armor, however she is bitten by his snake and she suffers from the extreme poison. As Lucy gives her her belt to strap on her arm, she begs Reitei Lyon to cut her poisoned arm off. However, Charle explains to her that Wendy Marvell can help her, as her magic allows her to heal the injured. As the others leave to rescue Wendy, Lucy and Hibiki Laytis stay behind to take care of her. After Natsu arrives with Wendy, she treats Erza and removes the poison. When the others notice the pillar of black light in the sky, Natsu says Jellal is there and rushes forward. In the ensuing confusion, Erza slips away, intending to head towards the pillar too. Because the others are impeded in fights against the Oración Seis, Erza manages to reach Jellal first, although she is unsure of how to act towards him. To her surprise, she discovers that he has become amnesiac, and is only able to remember her name. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Jellal broke down in tears upon learning what kind of person he is. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Jellal reveals that he put a self destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, apparently he also put the spell on himself so he could end his life and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. She doesn't take this too kindly running up to him, grabbing him and demanding that he cancel the spell and live. Moments later, Brain appears revealing that he taught Jellal the self-destruction magic himself and easily cancels it before activating the second stage of Nirvana. Erza and Jellal are caught in Nirvana's eruption skywards, Erza barely hanging onto an edge in one hand and Jellal in the other. She pulls them up, saying that he should live on to see the future as Fairy Tail do with their connection of "hope". However, she takes time out of her speech to question Lucy, alongside Gray, why she and Natsu are wearing matching clothes. Later, Midnight appears before her and quickly defeats Jellal revealing his reflector magic to her. She tries her best to fight him, but all her attacks are reflected and her armor became reflected to confine her. As Midnight tortures Jellal with the truth of his deeds, Erza reassures that she believes that there is still goodness in Jellal and she requips to a new armor and readies herself for round two against Midnight. She gets slashes at Midnight but her attack gets reflected. She then punches him, sending him flyin g. She claims he has two weaknesses. She reveals that he can't reflect someones body and he starts to strangle her with her armor. She then says that his second weakness is that he can't reflect objects in more than one area. He looks above and sees that she sends multiple swords flying down into at him, pinning him to the ground. However, Erza's armor is an elastic robe, and she is able to overcome his twisting power. Midnight says that at midnight his refracting gets to his peak as he transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Jellal and Erza. He is then successfully slashed and defeated by Erza as she reveals his transformation was all just an illusion. After-wards, she manages to get into contact with the others through Hibiki's telepathy, only to learn that Nirvana is controlled by six different Lacrima Crystals. She is then seen standing in front of the fifth Lacrima waiting for the appointed time to arrive to destroy it. After the Natsu's victory over Zero, the rest of the mages including Erza manage to destroy all six Lacrima Crystals and the Nirvana collapses. Everyone is seen rejoicing as they are reunited when the New Magic Council shows up to arrest Hot-eye and Jellal for their past criminal acts. As Jellal willingly gives himself up to the council, Rahal warns him that this will probaly be the last time he ever sees them again, for he will either be given a life or death sentence. Suddenly an angered Natsu starts to fight against the council trying to bring Jellal back for Erza's sake, and that Jellal is already "one of us". This causes every other mage to fight for Jellal as well, except for Erza who could only tremble in anger and watch the chaos. The council is then ordered to capture everyone else, when Erza decides to stop the commotion once in for all and lets the Council take Jellal away. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair which implies that he remembers the time he chose her last name Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone can only look on sadly. Erza is later shown alone crying for the loss her friend as she remembers when she and Jellal were together as kids. She is then seen comforting Wendy as Cait Shelter is revealed to be just a mere illusion, and invites her back to Fairy Tail. Edoras arc After Gildarts Clive tells Natsu he has something to tell him, Erza urges Natsu and Lucy not to take on the Hundred Year quest that Gildarts had recently failed. Later, Erza comments on Bisca Mulan and Alzack Cornell getting along well. Erza tells them to treasure these memories so they will not regret them later. Marakov then calls Erza over, telling her that about his choice to pass the Hundred Year Quest to another guild. She agrees with Makarov's decision. Later, the Anima sucks up Fairy Tail into Edoras, including Erza. However, Gajeel realeases her and Gray from the lacrima with Mystogan's help. Mystogan then sends them to Edoras with pills that allow Earth Land people to use magic freely in Edoras. When Edoras Erza Knightwalker is about to kill Happy, Erza and Gray bash some of the Edoras Guards and show up ready to attack and declare Erza Knightwalker to be an enemy of Fairy Tail. Seeing that her counterpart is about to strike Gray, Erza quickly blocks her counterpart's spear with her sword, and the clash of their weapons cause a huge aftershock. After Gray, Lucy, Charle, and Happy leave to find Natsu and Wendy, the two Erzas begin to do battle, both being evenly matched. Erza attacks with her arsenal of weapons and armour, while Edoras Erza parries with her magical shape-shifting spear, "The Ten Commandments", which is able to blow strong gusts of wind (Melforce), create huge explosions (Explosion) and boost her own speed as well (Silfarion). Erza then comments on how their magic is similar, before preparing for another round. The two continue fighting as their scenery changes to a small unstable bridge with bricks falling from above. A tired, injured Erza that is dressed like Erza Knightwalker is then seen meeting up with Natsu and Gray (after their fights with Hughes and Sugarboy) saying "So this is where you've been." Gray and Natsu then scream in disbelief, to think their Erza lost and are next seen captured and being taken into the Dragon Chain Cannon's room by this Erza. A close up of this Erza's face shows that she is cut on her cheek; this wouldn't match the cut that Knightwalker received across the bridge of her nose, but it does match the cut that Scarlet received on her cheek against her counterpart and it's likely that she won against Knightwalker and took her outfit. Magic & Abilities Erza is the strongest female member of Fairy Tail and one of the only five S-Class mages of the guild. Thanks to this strength, she had been considered for Makarov to be the next Master, but he said that Erza was too young and strict. Erza is a strong sword fighter and uses her armors to power up her weapons or to help her to get the upper hand in a fight. Requip aka "The Knight" Requip aka "The Knight"(ザ・ナイト Za Naito): Erza uses Requip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain Requip is called, "The Knight". She is noted for her ability to exquip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of exquipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Not only this, but she has also been stated to have potential to be amongst one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Armor Types: * Heart Kreuz Armor: This is Erza's normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz. * Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be thrown at her opponents. This form first appears in the Lullaby arc and one of her most seen armors when using her requip magic. Destroyed by Midnight. :*'Blumenblatt' (German for "Petal"): While in her Heavens Wheels Armor, Erza will run up to her opponent and slice him with both of her swords, and strike the enemy with the swords hovering around her all at the same time. This was used to defeat Aria of the element 4. :*'Circle Sword': While in her Heavens Wheels Armor, Erza puts the swords hovering around her in a circled formation and sends it spinning at the opponent. The power behind this move was never seen as the swords were quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. * Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. This form first appears when fighting the demon of the flute. * Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): This flame resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. This form first appears during her brief duel against Natsu. * The Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): In this armor, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. First shown in Galuna Island arc to send a spear flying to "destroy" the moon. * Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. * Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Erza most powerful armor, according to her "None has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale, witness it and despair." The full power was never seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. * Lightning Emperor Armor (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Laxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her. * Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧 Hishou no Yoroi): An armor that increases Erza's speed that was used to fight Cobra and her Counterpart. It has leopard pelts that cover her chest, a shoulder guard and a cloth from her waist down. There are also a pair of leopard ears on her head. * Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): An armor that is a beautiful kimono equipped with a bisento. This armor gives Erza a giant boost in her speed and physical strength. According to Erza it has elastic properties thus being unaffected by Midnight's Reflector magic. Erza has shown to have telekinetic abilities involving weapons. Currently, the maximum number of swords she can wield simultaneously is around 200, as shown when she tried to destroy Laxus' Hall of Thunder balls. From Volume 9 Q&A, Erza stated that she has over 100 different types of armor. Image:Erza.jpg|Heaven's Wheel Armor Image:Black Wing Armor.jpg|Black Wing Armor Image:FireEmpress.jpg|Fire Empress Armor Gaint Armor.jpg|The Giant's Armor Image:Adamintine_Armor.jpg|Adamantine Armor Image:Rengoku no Yoroi.png|Purgatory Armor Image:Normal Fight.jpg|Normal Fight Robe Image:Ratei no Yoroi.png|Lightning Emperor Armor Image:Flight_Armor.jpg|Flight Armor Image:Robe_of_Yuen.jpg|Robe of Yuen Fake Eye: While fighting when she was a prisoner building the Tower of Heaven her right eye got injured and she became blind in the right eye. When she joined Fairy Tail Makarov took her to see Porlyusica and she created an artificial eye, though when she made it Erza couldn't cry out of it (until after the Tower of Heaven arc she can). The artificial eye can absorb magic that affects Erza's eye. During the Fighting Festival, it absorbed Evergreen's stone eyes and broke the spell and when she closed her left eye she was able to look into Ever's eye without being affected. During the Oración Seis arc, her right eye could see that Midnight was creating an illusion. Major Battles *with Lucy Heartfilia VS Eisenwald Members = WON *with Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel VS Lullaby Monster = WON *VS Natsu Dragneel = INTERFERED *VS Aria = WON *with Gray Fullbuster and Elfman VS Jose Porla = LOST *VS Ikaruga = WON *VS Jellal Fernandes = INTERFERED *VS Evergreen = WON *with Light Team and Team Natsu VS Oracian Seis = LOST *VS Midnight = WON *VS Erza Knightwalker = WON Trivia * She likes using her Requip not only to equip armor but to dress herself up as well. Also, she seems to love taking huge amounts of luggage with her when she travels, though this is apparently because she is limited to how much equipment she can store with requip, and the large amount of luggage is most likely for backup equipment. * She is also great at gambling, which is reminiscent of Elie from Rave Master, who was also a gambling master. * Currently, Erza is the most popular girl in the series. * She was named after Mashima's short story character "Eru".Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. * According to Erza's dream tombstone, she was born in the year 765 * It is painfully obvious that Erza doesn't wear a bra, according to the "Fairy Academy" omake, she doesn't know what a bra is. Also, her fascination with lingerie is further explored as she marveled at Lucy's "sexy panties". * Erza makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Gray, Makarov, and Happy. * Her nickname, Titania, was said to be the Queen of the Fairies in medieval folklore, likely owing to her status as strongest female member of Fairy Tail. * In the omake Welcome to Fairy Hills, Levy revealed to Lucy that Erza likes to read novels that are a bit inappropriate or racy, and Levy is then beaten into the wall by Erza (which scared Lucy). * Erza has stated she has over one hundred different armor suits utilized by her Requip. * It was Jellal who gave Erza her last name, because of the color of her hair. * According to Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Erza is that it represents Justice. Her future dream is to make Fairy Tail famous across the world. She has a good relationship with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. The most difficult job that she has taken is facing 100 knights alone, nearly tiring her out. * During a Q&A, a reader asked who the lead female character in Fairy Tail was. Erza immediately considered herself as such but Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. * As show in several chapters she seems to be fond of strawberry cake and if necessary fights for it. Although, during the inspection of the guild she says her favorite cake is cheesecake. * In chapter 112, on page 18, while Erza was bluffing about killing Evergreen, she summoned a large amount of weapons. If you take a closer look, two of the swords she summoned resembled the Explosion and Run Save swords from Mashima's previous work "Rave Master" Quotes *''"I'm back. Is Master present at the moment?"'' *''"My nakama make my heart strong, If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body"'' *''"I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you I won't."'' *''"Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I guarentee you won't see tomorrow."'' *''"Natsu, stop Erigor. I'm counting on you to hold him up until we get there. If we cannot stop him all the masters in this area will die."'' *''"I'm too shocked to say a word... It was just formality."'' *''"Don't assume you can get away with it just like that."'' *''"Once in a while, I'm allowed to have laid back days every now and then."'' *''"If I don't wear my armor, I won't feel secure."'' *''"Whether I win or lose... I'll disappear from this world no matter what. This is an unavoidable future."'' *''"Why don't you look at yourself before telling others how to dress. Is this a pervert's guild?"'' *''"Always trying to make myself seem stronger, I locked my own heart in a suit of armor and cried."'' *''"It is because I am weak that I always hide behind a suit of armor"'' *''"I no longer have any doubts!"'' *''Jellal, your dream is over!! It was over a long time ago!! Do you really just want to die right here, right now!?!"'' *''"I have to atone as well... for the sin of being unable to save you."'' *''"Don't worry... I'll protect you."'' *''"So this is Natsu's true power... This is Dragon Slayer."'' *''"I cannot live without Fairy Tail. I can't imagine a world without my nakama. That's how much all of you mean to me. If doing this can save all of you then I have no regrets.'' *''"This one measly body... TAKE IT!"'' *''"Oh, its okay, I already shed half my tears anyway!"'' *''"That's right I don't have to die for my nakama sake, I have to live for their sake. Because thats the only way to bring about a happy future."'' *''"Honestly, you people can be so wreckless."'' *''"Walk tall!!!"'' *''"Live and Struggle!!!"'' *''"I... I know of the light that dwells within Jellal."'' References de:Elsa Scarlet Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters with a Bonus Gallery section